Lies
by Aileene
Summary: A 2 or 3 part story about the lies we tell, to others and to ourselves. RobinRaven as usual, enjoy :


**Lies have a way of tripping you up in the end don't they? Whether you are lying to yourself or others. But what happens when you don't know that the truth has been staring you in the face for years, you just haven't seen it?**

**Don't ask where this came from, I am not altogether sure, I should be working on 'Truths' but the bit I have written just doesn't gel like it should for me, so you get this instead lol.**

**Read and Review pls :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine cries**

"She lied to me." His voice was harsh and despondent at the same time; it was an interesting combination that Raven would muse over later. "She lied."

"She kept a secret, she never really lied Robin." Raven replied coolly, "You kept secrets of your own." She pointed out.

"It's not the same Raven." He felt cold, bereft of any emotion beyond cold, hard anger. "She lied to me, Bruce knew and he didn't tell me. I was going to marry her."

"Hmm, well that probably wasn't one of your better ideas," She mused and flipped another page in her book. The sat in her apartment, she was on one corner of her couch reading quietly, just as she had been when he had come bursting in through the window. Robin sat on the other end of the couch with his head in his hands. "Secrets aren't a good foundation for eternity."

"I thought she loved me."

Raven finally laid her book across her lap and stared at the man who barely resembled the boy she had first met, if you didn't take into account the same 'make your eyes bleed' color scheme. "Stop whining Robin, just because she didn't tell you that she was Batgirl doesn't mean she doesn't love you."

"Maybe not, but it does mean she didn't trust me." He raised his head to meet her eyes and she saw something behind the anger that caused her own heart to twist, she saw pain.

"You didn't trust her either." She pointed out with a quirk of her brow.

"It's not the same; I was trying to protect her. If she had known, if my enemies had found out they would have used her against me." His protests fell flatly even to him and he shoved both hands through his hair and laid his head over the back of the couch.

"More than likely she was thinking the same things." She shook her head. "I am just surprised that you didn't know Robin, you are usually quicker when it comes to those kinds of things."

"Yeah, hit the guy when he's on the ground Raven," He grimaced rolling his head to meet her gaze without lifting it from the couch. "Looking back I can see it, but I didn't add all of it up when we were together."

"Because you were too busy making sure she wouldn't add up your…" She paused and tilted her head significantly. "Your…evasions."

"Relationships don't work for me; I can't be honest with them." He ignored her look. "I can't be myself, not fully. Maybe I am just meant to be alone, most heroes seem better off that way in the long run."

"That's a copout Robin," She turned back to her book, "Babs knows who you are now and you run from her. Starfire didn't have a problem with your 'evasions' and you screwed that one up as well. Maybe you should take a closer look at the common denominator."

"What do you mean?" He was starting to feel a little defensive.

"You, Robin, you are the common denominator and no matter what happens you always find a reason why the relationship doesn't work in the end." She glanced at him. "And it is always someone else's fault."

"I didn't make up Star's marriage." He frowned. "I didn't make up the fact that I am needed here and she is needed with her people. I didn't make up the danger any woman would be in if she were to settle with me."

"You don't take into account that the right woman would run through every one of you objections and that she would be able to take care of herself." She turned another page. "You don't take into account that the right woman would more than likely be bringing her own enemies to your door as well."

"You're saying that none of the women I have dated is the right one?" He lifted his head off the back of the couch and stared at her.

"Obviously," She pursed her lips in annoyance and Robin felt a jolt of heat slam into his gut. "If one of those women had been right, you wouldn't be on my couch right now."

"I don't want to be alone Raven." He winced at the vulnerability behind that statement, even as he tried to figure out his reaction to his best friend.

Sighing, she set her book in her lap and looked at him. "I know you don't, but think about it Robin. You are the one to push those women away; I honestly don't think you were ever really in love with any of them."

"Is that your professional evaluation?" He asked mildly, noting the way her hair glistened in the lamp light and how she would gnaw her lip ever so gently as she thought over her replies.

"I'm an empath, but I don't know what true love is supposed to feel like. I only know that what you felt for those women isn't the same thing that Beastboy feels for Terra. It is more in tune with what Roy feels for his weekly conquests, with a little desperation thrown in."

"Desperation?" He choked out the word, not sure if he wanted that word associated with any of his relationships.

"I think you want to be in love, and you know that you aren't." She shrugged at the thought.

"Maybe," He was feeling a little exposed now, and his reaction to Raven tonight was putting him on edge. It was just a rebound thing he was sure, and he wasn't going to risk his friendship with her over something like that. "Can I crash here tonight? I don't feel like facing Babs or anyone else to tell the truth."

"You know where the extra pillows and blankets are." She stood, setting her book down on the coffee table before wrapping the table in her aura and moving it out of the way so he could pull the couch out. "I'll see you in the morning."

He watched her leave, the way her hips swung gently from side to side and wondered somewhere in the depths of his mind when she had developed the curves that were currently taunting a part of his mind.

"Grow up Robin," He muttered to himself swinging open the chest under the window and pulling out a pillow and blanket. "This will be gone by morning; it's only a reaction to being single again. It means nothing."

He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, but he didn't think it was working.


End file.
